


Falling into a dream

by Kelian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Family, Avengers Party, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunk Tony, First Time, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Dopo aver sconfitto un nemico particolarmente forte, gli Avengers decidono di festeggiare all'Avengres Tower assieme agli agenti SHIELD. Una volta finito, nell'attico rimangono solo Tony, altamente ubriaco, e Steve, a cui hanno affidato il compito di mettere a dormire il miliardario.





	Falling into a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts).



> Come sempre, un grazie infinito alla mia beta [Emadiam](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49800) che ha sopportato i miei errori e le mie lacune gramamticali <3  
> Inoltre, questa fanfiction vorrei regalarla ad una nuova amica che ho incontrato da poco ma che è fin da subito diventata la mia sorella nella Stony e nella Downevans! [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle) questa è tutta per te <3  
> Un grazie a tutti per concedermi il vostro tempo!  
> Kudos e commenti sono sempre bene accetti.  
> Xoxo Kelian

__**Tony:**  [slurring] You’re beautiful.  
**Steve:** You’re drunk.  
**Tony:**  Yes. I am drunk and you are beautiful,  
*hic*  
and tomorrow morning I will be sober,  
and you Steve… will still be beautiful.  
_[Da_ incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes _]_

   
Erano già passate le due di notte quando i partecipanti alla festa, tenutasi nell’attico dell’Avengers Tower, se ne andarono. Tutti eccetto due: Tony, il proprietario dell’appartamento, e Steve Rogers, a cui era stato affidato l’incarico di mettere il miliardario a dormire, visto quanto questo si era ubriacato.  
Pochi giorni prima, il gruppo degli Avengers aveva sconfitto un nemico particolarmente pericoloso e tenace. C’era voluta tutta la squadra al completo per riuscire ad avere la meglio, per questo, avevano deciso di festeggiare in grande stile, e non solo i supereroi, ma anche chi fra i dipendenti della torre avesse voluto partecipare. Alla fine, avevano deciso di partecipare così in tanti che a malapena ci si riusciva a muovere nell’ampio salotto, eppure erano riusciti a divertirsi tutti senza troppi problemi.  
Per ore, fiumi di alcol erano sgorgati senza sosta e la musica aveva frastornato chiunque, tuttavia non importava; gli invitati si scatenavano e scherzavano schiacciati gli uni agli altri.  
In un angolo, alcuni giovani agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avevano sfidato Thor ad una gara di bevute, senza sapere quanto il dio di Asgard potesse reggere l’alcol e avendo quindi già perso in partenza. Da un’altra parte, Sam, Steve e Rhodey avevano raccontato, a curiosi ascoltatori, alcune delle loro esperienze sul campo, suscitando notevole ammirazione soprattutto nelle donne, che li guardavano con attenzione. In modo particolare, queste si erano dimostrate interessate al capitano che, anche se ormai abituato, si era sentito comunque in un certo imbarazzo ed era stato ben deciso a non ricambiare le loro attenzioni, a differenza dei due amici. Natasha, Banner, Clint, Wanda e Visione erano riusciti a sedersi sui divani ed avevano riso tutto il tempo a crepapelle, sicuramente per qualche dubbia battuta di Occhio di Falco; l’eroe sembrava così diverso da quando era con la propria famiglia. Ai tempi di Ultron, la notizia che fosse sposato ed avesse addirittura dei figli aveva suscitato un grande scalpore; nessuno lo aveva mai sospettato poiché Clint era riuscito benissimo a dividere lavoro e vita privata, una dote che non tutti possedevano. Una volta svelato il suo segreto, Tony aveva proposto a Clint di trasferire la propria famiglia in uno degli appartamenti dell’Avengers Tower, ma l’uomo aveva saggiamente rifiutato, sostenendo che la moglie ed i figli non dovevano assistere tutti i giorni alle attività del gruppo. Inoltre, il posto dove abitavano ora era molto più sicuro.  
Peter era stato mandato a dormire a metà serata su ordine di zia May che, per quanto desiderava che si divertisse come un normale adolescente, non voleva che trascurasse i suoi doveri di studente. Il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata scuola ed avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi presto. Il ragazzo aveva cercato di convincerla a farlo restare un’altra mezz’ora, ma non era riuscito a smuoverla. Dopotutto, sapeva bene che lei aveva ragione e, un po’ di malumore, aveva ubbidito; con fatica, Peter era riuscito a farsi strada in mezzo alla calca e, dopo diversi minuti, aveva raggiunto l’ascensore per scendere al suo appartamento, seguito dalla zia.  
Tony, invece, era passato da un gruppo all’altro, scivolando agile tra i partecipanti al party, tenendo sempre in mano un bicchiere pieno di whiskey per continuare a bere senza sosta. Per questo fu ben presto ubriaco fradicio e, anche se era abbastanza abituato agli alcolici, a metà serata aveva iniziato a farfugliare e a mangiarsi le parole, con evidente divertimento degli invitati.  
Alla fine, era stata Natasha, notando le disastrose condizioni del padrone di casa, a chiedere a Steve se poteva occuparsene lui una volta che la festa fosse terminata. Il capitano non aveva potuto far altro che accettare. Solitamente, era compito suo prendersi cura di Tony quando era in quelle condizioni, nemmeno fossero una coppia sposata; in realtà, era obbligato a farlo, e non solo per il suo buon cuore, ma anche perché, all’improvviso, tutti si dileguavano come per magia, lasciandoli soli.  
Verso mezzanotte, il salotto aveva iniziato a svuotarsi, lentamente.  
Steve aveva osservato gli invitati andare via a piccoli gruppi, mentre Tony aveva continuato a parlare a sproposito cercando di sovrastare la musica, senza capire che la festa era quasi giunta al termine. Pepper, a suo tempo, aveva dato precise istruzioni al capitano su come riuscire a gestire Tony in situazioni come quelle, nel caso in cui lei non fosse stata presente. Ancora, però, non riusciva a capire il perché avesse istruito proprio lui. Avrebbe potuto spiegare tutto a Natasha che, per un certo periodo era stata la segretaria della donna, anche se solo per copertura, oppure, avrebbe potuto parlare con l’agente Hill o uno qualsiasi degli Avengers; invece, per qualche ragione, aveva scelto il capitano. Probabilmente, le trasmetteva un maggior senso di fiducia essendo il più responsabile. Nei momenti in cui cercava di prendersi cura di Stark, però, non poteva fare a meno di pensare di aver fatto qualche torto alla donna per farsi infliggere una punizione del genere, o forse, lei voleva infliggerla all’ex fidanzato, anche se si erano lasciati in maniera pacifica; dopotutto, chiunque sapeva che Steve e Tony si sopportavano ben poco.  
Alla fine, erano rimasti solo i membri degli Avengers, che avevano continuato a parlare e ridere tranquillamente, una volta che la musica alta ed il chiacchiericcio furono cessati. Continuando a bere, si erano raccontati l’un l’altro impressioni, paure e scene buffe vissute durante le loro missioni; non che ce ne fossero mai davvero, delle ultime, ma dovevano pur trovare qualcosa di allegro per non impazzire, senza comunque sminuire gli orrori che avevano affrontato.  
Come sempre accadeva, ad un certo punto, Tony aveva ripescato un vecchio episodio di diversi anni prima, il quale, come quasi tutti i suoi aneddoti quando era ubriaco, aveva riguardato Steve.  
“Ricordate quando il capitano, in Sokovia, mi ha censurato con _linguaggio_?”  
Erano scoppiati a ridere tutti tranne Steve, che aveva sorriso stancamente, abbassando il capo, mentre si era sentito addosso gli sguardi dei compagni. Ormai ci era abituato e sapeva che, prima o poi, durante la serata, il miliardario avrebbe menzionato l’episodio. Se le prime volte ne era stato davvero infastidito, ora lo trovava solo stancante e ripetitivo, ma lo lasciava comunque fare, sapendo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiudergli quell’irritante ed impertinente bocca. Dopotutto, era certo che non lo facesse con cattiveria, nonostante l’attrito che c’era tra loro.  
Il piccolo gruppo di amici, perché ormai questo erano diventati, nel bene o nel male, si era intrattenuto per un’altra ora o poco più prima di tornare ai rispettivi appartamenti all’interno della torre, lasciando Steve da solo con un Tony fortemente alticcio. Il capitano aveva accompagnato all’ascensore l’ultima coppia che si era trattenuta per qualche ulteriore chiacchiera, Natasha e Bruce, poi aveva augurato loro la buona notte, infine era tornato dal miliardario, trovandolo steso sul divano a russare.  
Un tenero sorriso non poté fare a meno di incurvargli le labbra, vedendo Stark addormentato come un bambino dopo una giornata troppo impegnativa. Sembrava innocente ed inerme in quel momento, così incredibilmente diverso dal solito. Ogni volta, quella visione lo lasciava spiazzato, emozionato perché sapeva che solo in pochi l’avevano potuta vedere. Be’, forse non così pochi, visto tutte le donne che si era portato a letto, ma gli piaceva pensare che solo a lui e Pepper avesse mostrato quella parte del suo essere, quella senza difese, il vero Tony Stark.  
Steve arrossì a quei pensieri, che cercava di tenere sempre a freno in presenza degli altri. Sapeva perfettamente di aver sviluppato una cotta per quell’uomo e non voleva che qualcuno lo notasse, non tanto per paura dell’ilarità o del disgusto che avrebbe suscitato, quanto perché sapeva che l’ingegnere lo avrebbe deriso se lo avesse saputo, anche se non lo avrebbe fatto con cattiveria.  
Il capitano non era gay, di questo era certo. Le donne lo facevano da sempre eccitare e continuavano a farlo. Aveva amato davvero Peggy negli anni quaranta ed ora, nel nuovo millennio, aveva intrapreso una relazione con Sharon, anche se si era conclusa da poco. Ma Tony… be’ Tony era Tony, non c’era altro da aggiungere o da spiegare.  
Magnetico, sensuale, pieno di fascino.  
Era facile per chiunque, uomo o donna che fosse, innamorarsi di lui e, a ben pensarci, il super soldato non si era stupito più di tanto dei sentimenti che aveva cominciato a provare per lui, anche se non voleva ammettere ciò che sentiva nemmeno a sé stesso. All’inizio, li aveva scambiati per ammirazione e rispetto; Stark incarnava il tipo di persona che lui detestava più di ogni altra al mondo: egoista, egocentrico, sempre troppo pieno di sé, sicuro di essere in ogni occasione perfetto e nel giusto, con quel suo modo di fare da prima donna che non mancava mai di irritarlo. Eppure, quando lo vedeva lottare al suo fianco, a preoccuparsi più degli innocenti che di sé stesso, non poteva fare a meno di provare profonda stima per quell’uomo. C’era però una cosa che, per quanto ci ragionava, non riusciva a ricordare: quando quella stima si era trasformata in amore.  
Il biondo sospirò, non era decisamente il momento di pensare a queste cose. Ora doveva solo mettere Tony a dormire, poi sarebbe tornato al suo appartamento, quello direttamente sotto l’attico, per concedersi qualche ora di meritato riposo prima della sua corsa mattutina.  
Steve si avvicinò cauto al divano, cercando di non svegliare il padrone di casa, e rimase per qualche secondo ad osservarlo dormire mentre russava debolmente; le sottili labbra socchiuse, un braccio posato mollemente sulla spalliera e l’altra mano sullo stomaco, le gambe appoggiate scompostamente sui cuscini. Sorrise di nuovo prima di prendere Tony in braccio senza troppa difficoltà sentendolo brontolare nel sonno.  
Sapeva perfettamente dove doveva andare nonostante l’enorme appartamento, per cui superò l’ascensore con passo sicuro e percorse il corridoio che portava alla parte più interna, dove raggiunse la scala che saliva ai piani superiori e alle camere da letto, come aveva già fatto innumerevoli volte in passato. Le luci si accendevano e si spegnevano al suo passaggio grazie a F.R.I.D.A.Y., in modo che potesse sempre vedere dove stava andando; non che ne avesse davvero bisogno, ormai aveva percorso così spesso quei corridoi da conoscerli a memoria, ma ricordava ancora come le prime volte il programma accedeva le luci precedendo il suo cammino, indicandogli il percorso da seguire.  
Ci impiegò poco ad arrivare nella stanza del padrone di casa. Aprì la porta, con una leggera spinta della spalla, ed entrò. Si fermò davanti all’enorme letto del miliardario e, prima che potesse posarlo, Tony aprì gli occhi, lucidi ed arrossati per via della sbornia, e lo guardò dal basso. Il suo sguardo appannato scivolò sui bei lineamenti squadrati e fieri del capitano, soffermandosi poi sugli occhi azzurri come il cielo estivo, che sempre gli ricordavano le limpide giornate d’agosto della sua infanzia, facendogli incurvare le labbra in un dolce sorriso, così diverso da quelli che gli rivolgeva di solito. Si sentiva davvero bene tra quelle forti braccia, avvolto dal suo calore e dal suo profumo.  
Con delicatezza ed attenzione, il capitano posò il moro sul letto sperando che si coricasse e si addormentasse all’istante come era successo poco prima in salotto; per qualche ragione sconosciuta, quello sguardo e quel sorriso lo stavano mettendo a disagio.  
“Sei bellissimo” disse all’improvviso Tony con voce impastata.  
“Sei ubriaco” rispose il capitano con uno sbuffo irritato.  
“Sì. Sono ubriaco e tu sei bellissimo” ribatté Tony prima di essere interrotto da un singhiozzo “E domani mattina, io sarò sobrio e tu, Steve… tu sarai ancora bellissimo”  
Prima che il capitano potesse fare di più che sgranare gli occhi per quelle parole inaspettate, venne afferrato per il colletto della camicia e trascinato verso il basso dove, ad attenderlo, c’erano labbra morbide e piene di desiderio che sapevano esattamente come trattare le sue.  
Steve si oppose nonostante non aspettasse altro da tempo.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Tony avesse detto quelle parole con sincerità, che quella fosse una reale dichiarazione, ma sapeva che, da ubriaco, il moro poteva dire qualsiasi cosa, e non sempre ciò che gli usciva di bocca era esattamente quello che pensava. Steve aveva imparato che, anche quando era sobrio, Tony aveva il vizio di mentire ed omettere informazioni.  
La presa del moro era davvero salda e, anche se avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente, non voleva fargli male. Qualcosa dentro di lui, tra l’altro, era ben decisa ad approfittarsi del momento; era quella parte, più istintiva ed irrazionale, che cercava sempre di rinchiudere in un lato della sua mente per non essere come Tony Stark. Questa volta, però, decise di provare a lasciarsi andare contro ogni buon senso, così, ben presto, smise di opporsi e rispose al bacio.  
Appoggiò una mano sul petto dell’uomo seduto davanti a lui e spinse piano, facendolo sdraiare, mentre continuava a baciarlo con desiderio, tentando al contempo di soffocare una vocina nella mente che gli diceva di smetterla, che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo quando fosse stato sobrio. E, allora, come si sarebbe comportato? Ma c’era un’altra voce a sussurrargli che, il mattino dopo, Tony, sicuramente, non avrebbe ricordato nulla, come era già successo un numero incalcolabile di volte, e che non avrebbe mai saputo dell’esistenza di quel bacio. Solo uno. A Steve non bastava altro, al momento. Avrebbe vissuto per sempre con quello stupendo ricordo.  
Il biondo sentì la lingua del compagno scivolare nella sua bocca e lo ricambiò con un’impulsività che sorprese persino lui venendo subito coinvolto dall’altro in una frenetica danza. Tony appoggiò una mano dietro la nuca del biondo per sorreggersi e spingersi verso la sua bocca, mentre con l’altra iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia in modo febbrile. Fu in quel momento che il capitano tornò in sé ed interruppe il bacio, allontanandosi dall’alter ego di Iron Man col fiato corto, le guance arrossate e i pantaloni già fin troppo stretti.  
Sapeva che dovevano assolutamente fermarsi.  
Quando aveva ceduto, poco prima, non aveva pensato di spingersi tanto oltre; non poteva permettersi di farlo perché, sicuramente, lo avrebbe rimpianto, prima o poi. Una notte con Stark, anche una sola, avrebbe significato la dannazione eterna; sapeva che avrebbe rivissuto nella mente il momento ancora, ancora ed ancora, sentendo il cuore lacerarsi ogni volta per qualcosa che avrebbe desiderato con ogni fibra del suo essere, e che mai avrebbe potuto avere di nuovo.  
Tony si rimise a sedere e lo guardò con aria perplessa, poi sorrise malizioso mentre si allentava il nodo della cravatta fino a scioglierlo, prima di sfilarla con fare lascivo.  
“Non vuoi Steve?” chiese in tono sensuale, passandosi lentamente la lingua rosea sulle labbra. “Poco fa mi sembravi abbastanza coinvolto” ridacchiò divertito.  
Il capitano sussultò, arrossendo, per quelle parole che avevano colpito nel segno. Indietreggiò imbarazzato, fino a trovarsi con la schiena contro il muro; si impietrì senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, incantato da quell’uomo che lo stava volontariamente seducendo. Sapeva che non poteva essere così, Tony era senza ombra di dubbio etero e la sua fama di playboy era proverbiale. Il suo amore per tutte le belle donne si era assopito solo durante la relazione con Pepper, ma si era ripresentato una volta che tra loro era finita. Doveva ammettere, però, che era alquanto scemato, anche se non sapeva se per mancanza di tempo o se perché si era assunto la piena responsabilità di supereroe.  
Senza ombra di dubbio, in quel momento il moro era troppo ubriaco per accorgersi di chi in realtà aveva di fronte e lo aveva scambiato per una delle sue tante conquiste in gonnella; eppure lo aveva chiamato per nome, non una, ma due volte, e lo aveva pronunciato in modo così provocante…  
Il capitano deglutì di nuovo, sentendosi la bocca secca, premendosi di più contro il muro mentre guardava il miliardario avvicinarsi a lui, lento e affascinante. Tony si tolse la giacca, che cadde sul pavimento con un suono morbido e leggero, poi iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia e, a quel punto, Steve distolse lo sguardo, sapendo che il suo autocontrollo sarebbe venuto meno se solo avesse visto scoprirsi anche un solo lembo di pelle, perdendo tutta la sua fermezza.  
“Tony smettila, sei completamente ubriaco” disse con voce leggermente incrinata “Dovresti dormire e smaltire la sbornia. Non sei in te”  
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e rimase senza fiato trovandoselo davanti, col reattore Arc che brillava lucente al centro del suo torace, non più coperto dal leggero tessuto della camicia, ora completamente sbottonata. I suoi pantaloni si fecero ancora più stretti e subito si guardò attorno per cercare una via di fuga che però, in cuor suo, sapeva di non voler trovare.  
Il miliardario non lo ascoltò nemmeno, appoggiò le mani contro il muro, a lato dei suoi fianchi, poi si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per un altro coinvolgente bacio, premendosi contro il suo corpo statuario, arrivando appena alla bocca.  
Steve cercò di respingerlo gentilmente, premendogli le mani sulle spalle senza troppa convinzione. Se solo avesse davvero voluto, sarebbe stato fin troppo facile allontanarlo ed andarsene da quella stanza, chiudere la faccenda sul nascere e dimenticarsene, ma Tony gli si stava offrendo così facilmente che era quasi impossibile resistergli, persino per Capitan America.  
“T-Tony…” sussurrò il biondo contro le sue labbra.  
“Stai zitto” lo redarguì il padrone di casa con un piccolo ringhio, allungando le mani dalle lunghe dita da pianista per riprendere a sbottonargli la camicia, scoprendo l’ampio petto glabro dai muscoli ben definiti. Posò le labbra sulla pelle calda del super soldato ed iniziò a baciargli il collo, lasciandogli qualche piccolo succhiotto mentre scendeva verso il basso, con movimenti lenti.  
Steve era bloccato. Non riusciva a muoversi, troppo incantato da ciò che stava vedendo, ma sentendosi anche combattuto tra ciò che desiderava e ciò che era giusto fare. Cominciò fin troppo presto a gemere ed agitarsi; la sua mente era come una radio che non riceveva bene il segnale e si connetteva e disconnetteva ad ogni bacio, morso o carezza. Doveva fermarlo subito, lo sapeva, eppure le forze sembravano averlo abbandonato del tutto, assieme alla sua ferrea volontà, facendo infine pendere la bilancia a favore dei suoi desideri.  
Le mani di Stark scesero alla chiusura dei suoi pantaloni, labbra e lingua si prendevano cura di uno dei capezzoli che erano diventati turgidi e sensibili. Si capiva che Tony aveva molta esperienza alle spalle, sapeva esattamente cosa fare per dargli piacere. Forse, dopotutto, quella non era la prima esperienza omosessuale di Stark; ma prima di poter approfondire quel pensiero così assurdo, un’ondata di piacere lo travolse all’improvviso, facendolo gemere più forte.  
I suoi pantaloni vennero aperti e dita agili si insinuarono al loro interno, trovando subito il sesso eretto ad attenderle.  
Il capitano afferrò saldamente il polso dell’ingegnere, ma non lo allontanò; l’unica cosa che davvero riusciva a fare in quel momento era respirare in modo convulso, cercando di non crollare in ginocchio per quelle erotiche attenzioni, osservando quegli occhi scuri e brillanti che lo guardavano dal basso con intenso desiderio.  
Ad un certo, punto Tony tolse la mano e si inginocchiò di fronte a Steve, poi agganciò gli indici all’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, prendendo anche l’intimo. Alzò lo sguardo, leccandosi voglioso le labbra nel pregustare il momento che sarebbe seguito, poi diede un forte strattone verso il basso per spogliare completamente il biondo nella parte inferiore del corpo. L’erezione, grande e turgida, si stagliò davanti al viso dell’inventore, che trattenne il fiato e dilatò le pupille come se avesse di fronte il boccone più gustoso mai visto.  
Steve sibilò tra i denti, nemmeno nelle sue più fervide fantasie sessuali aveva mai immaginato così tanto. Un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi al pensiero di quello che stava di sicuro per succedere, ma il fatto che l’altro probabilmente era troppo ubriaco per capire cosa stava facendo ancora lo frenava.  
“A-aspetta Tony… non…”  
Troppo tardi.  
Tony aveva già preso in mano la sua erezione e l’aveva fatta entrare in bocca, accogliendola al suo interno quasi completamente, nonostante la sua grandezza. Il capitano gemette forte, premendo la schiena al muro per non cadere e chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a tremare, mentre nel delirio del piacere sentiva le labbra muoversi su tutta la sua lunghezza; i denti premevano sulla pelle tesa senza mai stringere troppo, facendo nascere in continuazione brividi che si diffondevano ovunque nel suo corpo.  
Il respiro gli si bloccava spesso in gola, dandogli un senso di soffocamento, ma subito un gemito più o meno forte riusciva a liberarlo. Steve si morse il labbro inferiore ed aprì di nuovo gli occhi per osservare la testa del moro muoversi veloce e sicura tra le sue gambe tremanti. Il suo viso era completamente rosso ed accaldato, come se avesse la febbre, e così in realtà si sentiva: malato e febbricitante. Non riusciva a credere a quello che stava accadendo, sembrava un sogno come tanti altri che aveva fatto su di lui nell’ultimo periodo, solo estremamente più nitido. Molto probabilmente, in realtà lo era; doveva essersi di sicuro addormentato anche lui su un divano, o al suo fianco, sull’ampio letto della camera padronale, perché la serata lo aveva sfinito più di quanto avesse creduto ed ora stava facendo un sogno erotico particolarmente vivido. Non c’era altra spiegazione razionale, anche se non ne era per nulla convinto.  
“Tony!” esclamò Steve, con un gemito roco, quando si sentì quasi al limite; posò la mano sulla sua testa, cercando di allontanarlo prima di arrivare all’orgasmo, ma si ritrovò, senza sapere come, ad accompagnarlo nei movimenti, stringendo tra le dita i corti capelli scuri sempre così perfetti, prestando attenzione a non fargli male.  
Il respiro del super soldato accelerava a mano a mano che si avvicinava all’orgasmo.  
“T-Tony fermo…basta così!” esclamò quando si accorse che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, ma l’altro non lo ascoltò, nemmeno quando rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli per allontanarlo, arrivando quasi a strapparglieli. Alla fine, il biondo fu costretto a svuotarsi nella bocca del miliardario con un gemito strozzato, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di reggersi in piedi, mentre onde di denso piacere si propagavano dal basso ventre in tutto il resto del corpo.  
Tony sorrise divertito guardando la sua espressione sconvolta, poi si rimise in piedi e si passò lento il dorso della mano sulle labbra. Si avvicinò a Steve, ancora confuso per quello che era appena successo, e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo, lascivo, facendogli sentire il suo stesso sapore, acido e salato. Era la prima volta che faceva qualcosa del genere con un uomo, eppure non si sentiva per niente disgustato, anzi, gli era piaciuto parecchio, soprattutto perché stava avendo quell’esperienza con Steve; per lui, quell’uomo così integerrimo ed irreprensibile era speciale, lo aveva capito ormai da tempo.  
“Fottimi…” sussurrò, con voce roca, sulle labbra di Steve dopo aver concluso il bacio, premendogli l’erezione contro la coscia per dimostrargli quanto lo desiderasse.  
“Stark!” esclamò indignato il capitano, riprendendo il parziale controllo di sé a quella parola sboccata “Modera il linguaggio! Sei sempre il solito volgare!”  
Il miliardario ridacchiò divertito dalla sua reazione; era sicuro che si sarebbe scandalizzato, per questo gli piaceva così tanto punzecchiarlo, ma solo di recente si era reso conto che lo faceva soprattutto per flirtare con lui. Lo eccitava da morire fargli perdere il controllo, frantumando quella facciata impassibile dietro cui si nascondeva. Steve era l’esatto opposto di lui, tanto riflessivo quanto Tony era impulsivo, per questo il miliardario adorava vederlo agire di puro istinto.  
Indietreggiò di qualche passo continuando ad osservare lo spettacolo che era il capitano, ancora contro il muro con gli indumenti alle caviglie ed i lembi della camicia aperta che pendevano lungo i suoi fianchi stretti; il suo sesso, ormai soddisfatto, era molle tra le sue gambe, ma il miliardario sapeva come renderlo di nuovo pronto per lui, se voleva. Tony finì di svestirsi con movimenti volutamente erotici, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli increduli occhi azzurri che seguivano ogni suo più piccolo gesto.  
La bocca di Steve si seccò all’istante ed iniziò a deglutire a vuoto, mentre il corpo dell’uomo di fronte a lui si scopriva a poco a poco; la camicia cadde a terra, andando a raggiungere la giacca, scoprendo definitivamente la parte superiore del corpo, mostrando muscoli ben delineati, anche se non quanto i suoi. Nel mezzo del petto, il reattore brillava fulgido, con la punta del triangolo azzurro che puntava verso il basso, come invitandolo a far scendere gli occhi lungo il suo addome; cosa che Steve fece senza riuscire a trattenersi in alcun modo. Lo sguardo corse fino al ventre piatto, soffermandosi qualche secondo sulla conca dell’ombelico, prima di proseguire sul piccolo sentiero di pelo scuro che spariva oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, i quali seguirono ben presto il resto degli indumenti.  
Steve non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi a quel modo; lo trovava osceno ed indecente, ma anche fin troppo eccitante ed irresistibile. Si chiese, con feroce gelosia ed irritazione, se era solito sedurre le donne a quel modo e finalmente capiva perché, nonostante conoscessero la sua fama, non potevano resistergli.  
Il super soldato distolse lo sguardo mentre la sua espressione si incupiva. Si erano spinti fin troppo oltre. Sapeva che superato quel punto non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare indietro, per cui ora doveva rivestirsi ed uscire da quella stanza senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro, lasciando Tony a vedersela da solo con la sbronza e la propria libido. Non voleva essere solo un’altra insignificante tacca sulla sua cintura, ma era come paralizzato dallo spettacolo che gli si stava offrendo davanti agli occhi.  
Il playboy si sedette sul letto e gli sorrise in modo lascivo, aprendo le gambe per mostrargli il rigonfiamento dell’intimo, osservando avidamente il biondo ed invitandolo a prendersi ciò che voleva. Eppure ancora Steve non si faceva avanti. Rimase fermo a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, senza riuscire a fare nulla, mentre aveva una nuova erezione.  
“Cosa aspetti?” chiese Tony con voce suadente e canzonatoria. Il sorriso si ampliò sulle sue labbra sottili “Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu, Capitan Vecchietto”  
Steve deglutì di nuovo e, senza rendersene conto, si liberò dei pantaloni e dell’intimo, facendo finalmente qualche passo esitante verso l’uomo. Certo che lo voleva, lo desiderava da mesi ormai, prima ancora di rompere con Sharon, ed ora gli si stava concedendo senza riserve, come aveva sempre segretamente desiderato.  
Probabilmente, se Tony fosse stato in sé, Steve non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Il capitano era un uomo di forti principi morali ed approfittarsi delle persone a quel modo per suo beneficio non era nel suo carattere, per questo ancora esitava. Dal canto suo, Tony stava riuscendo a spezzare anche questa parte della sua volontà, prosciugando a poco a poco ogni goccia del suo autocontrollo.  
Fece un altro passo avanti, esitante, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi scuri e lucidi che gli dicevano di farlo, di possederlo proprio lì, su quel letto che doveva averne già viste di tutti i colori, come aveva sempre desiderato. Aggrappandosi a quel poco che rimaneva della sua forza di volontà, provò ancora una volta a distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione che gli impediva di pensare lucidamente e, contro ogni previsione, ci riuscì, anche se con uno sforzo sovrumano.  
“Tony, ora basta...” disse con voce roca e tesa.  
“Fottimi Rogers” ripeté il miliardario in tono caldo e sensuale alzandosi in piedi per raggiungere capitano “Fammi sentire la potenza del super soldato” sussurrò contro le sue labbra prima di morderle lascivo, facendo scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe per accarezzare il suo membro pulsante.  
Fu in quel momento che l’ultimo briciolo di raziocinio lasciò Steve.  
Afferrò Tony per le spalle avventandosi sulla sua bocca in un bacio divorante, facendolo indietreggiare, fino a cadere entrambi sul letto. Il capitano cominciò subito a toccare ovunque quel corpo desiderato da fin troppo tempo, affondando al contempo i denti nella sua carne tenera, senza pensare a fargli troppo male; in quel momento voleva solo marchiarlo in modo indelebile, seguendo l’istinto. Steve non era vergine, era stato a letto molte volte con Sharon, ma era la prima volta che perdeva il controllo a quel modo; questa volta non aveva alcuna paura di ferire troppo il proprio partner, dopotutto il moro aveva sopportato di molto peggio durante il corso delle loro missioni.  
Facendo scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi stretti di Tony, continuò a morderlo e a baciare la pelle piena di lividi e ferite dovuti all’ultima battaglia di Iron Man, mentre il compagno lo incitava con risa e gemiti. Infilò le dita sul retro dell’intimo e strinse le sue natiche con una forza tale che il giorno successivo, sicuramente, ci sarebbero stati nuovi lividi, ma in quel momento gli importava soltanto di far godere.  
Tony urlò forte, inarcandosi per un morso particolarmente energico ed eccitante ad un capezzolo; affondò le unghie nella schiena ampia e dura come il marmo del super soldato, lasciando sulla pelle lunghe scie rossastre da cui affiorarono subito piccole gocce di sangue, di cui lui parve non accorgersi, troppo concentrato nel cercare di portarlo alla pazzia.  
Steve tornò alla bocca del compagno per iniziare una nuova lotta in cui uno tentava di prevalere sull’altro, in un’erotica danza di lingue; le mani di entrambi continuavano a toccare i corpi sudati e pieni di desiderio che si cercavano e si bramavano. Gemettero all’unisono di intenso piacere quando, muovendosi frenetici l’uno contro l’altro, le due erezioni si scontrarono per caso.  
Il miliardario ridacchiò divertito. Per uno così reticente nel farsi sedurre ed andare a letto con lui, il capitano sembrava davvero coinvolto, ora, e lo stupiva con cose sublimi per trarre il maggior piacere per entrambi. Era così che voleva vederlo, senza inibizioni, un animale predatore che divorava la preda tanto agognata e finalmente conquistata, ed il fatto di essere riuscito a fare ciò che non era riuscito a nessun altro prima, ossia cancellare ogni inibizione sessuale di Steve Rogers, lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Il corpo del moro continuava a riempirsi di lividi e succhiotti, con grande piacere e divertimento del compagno.  
Steve questa volta poteva lasciarsi andare a libertà che in altre occasioni non aveva avuto il coraggio di prendersi, sapendo che il corpo maschile era più solido e resistente di quello femminile. Inoltre, ormai non avrebbe più potuto fermarsi nemmeno volendo; era stato sedotto ed indotto a lasciare libera la parte più primitiva di sé, sepolta sotto strati e strati di educazione e moralità che erano stati facilmente sgretolati di fronte alla prepotente libido di Tony.  
Il miliardario, dal canto suo, gemeva e si contorceva sotto il compagno senza alcun ritegno. In realtà, per quanto avesse visto molte volte del desiderio nei suoi confronti, non immaginava di riuscire davvero a spingere Steve a fare sesso con lui quella sera; né che sapesse come accendere in quel modo il suo corpo, dandogli la sensazione di dover prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro. Essere marchiato a quel modo e con tanta passione lo infiammava molto più di quanto gli fosse mai successo con le sue molteplici amanti.  
Lasciò altri profondi graffi mentre si aggrappava alla schiena del biondo, cercando di resistere e non raggiungere il culmine solo per quei preliminari così intensi ed inaspettati, ma lo aveva desiderato così tanto che le sue inibizioni, già solitamente basse, erano state completamente spazzate via e trattenersi gli era quasi impossibile.  
Per fortuna, Tony Stark era l’uomo delle imprese impossibili, come aveva più volte dimostrato.  
“Muoviti Rogers!” lo incitò con voce strozzata tra i denti stretti per l’intenso piacere e desiderio che stava provando in quel momento. Prese un profondo respiro, che gli si bloccò in gola prima di liberarsi con un forte gemito, quando l’uomo gli tolse l’intimo; scivolò con la lingua lungo il suo ventre, scendendo verso il basso, e si fermò per lasciargli un morso appena sopra il pube, sentendo l’erezione del moro solleticargli la gola.  
Steve alzò lo sguardo sul compagno, osservando gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi, incastonati in un viso arrossato, che non gli chiedevano altro di farlo suo. Non era affatto sicuro di come procedere da quel momento in poi, non avendolo mai fatto prima, e si chiese se dovesse fare qualcosa per rendere la penetrazione più facile e piacevole o potesse entrare e basta. Si bloccò incerto, prendendo di nuovo in considerazione l’idea di andarsene prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma sapeva bene che _era già_ troppo tardi, anche se non voleva ammetterlo; avevano raggiunto il punto di non ritorno quando aveva permesso a Tony il rapporto orale.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, non riuscendo a comprendere perché l’altro si fosse fermato proprio ora che erano quasi arrivati al momento più interessante di tutta la serata, poi, un lampo di comprensione gli attraversò il cervello; quasi scoppiò a ridere quando capì, e non poté fare a meno di trovare l’uomo di fronte a lui davvero adorabile. Probabilmente, per Steve era la prima esperienza con quel tipo di sesso, che per lui, invece, non era affatto una novità; aveva fatto sesso anale con diverse donne, una volta ci aveva provato anche con Pepper, facendola però montare su tutte le furie. Ma il capitano aveva notoriamente idee antiquate e non aveva alcun dubbio che ritenesse quella fosse una pratica innaturale. Per quanto ne sapeva Stark, l’unica donna con cui era stato a letto era Sharon, poiché non ce lo vedeva affatto ad andare con delle prostitute, e non credeva che lei fosse il tipo di donna a cui potessero piacere certe pratiche.  
“Nel comodino, ultimo cassetto” disse con un filo di voce cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Ringraziò mentalmente sé stesso di aver solo spostato in un cassetto meno usato certe cose, dopo aver iniziato la sua relazione stabile con Pepper, e non di averle gettate. Più che altro, le teneva lì per abitudine; doveva ammettere che, dopo qualche tempo, se ne era completamente dimenticato, almeno fino a quel momento.  
Un po’ perplesso, il capitano guardò dove gli era stato detto e trovò una bottiglietta mezza vuota di lubrificante e dei preservativi, capendo finalmente cosa doveva fare; prese un profilattico e se lo infilò, cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile, sotto lo sguardo attento del miliardario. Ora che era arrivato davvero al dunque, trovava tutto molto diverso dalle altre volte che aveva fatto sesso; non era mai stato tanto nervoso e carico di desiderio con Sharon, eppure si sentiva anche più libero, in qualche modo, nonostante gli avessero sempre insegnato quanto fosse sbagliato fare certe cose con un altro uomo.  
Aprì la boccetta e la inclinò, osservando il gel viscido e trasparente scorrere fluido sulle dita, prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo incerto sul miliardario che continuava ad osservarlo eccitato; il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava spasmodico al ritmo del respiro accelerato, il sorriso irriverente che lo caratterizzava stampato sul suo viso, le gambe aperte a mostrare ciò che aveva da offrirgli. Era la visione più erotica che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Si chinò di nuovo su Tony per poterlo baciare, seguendo ancora una volta l’istinto, facendo intanto scorrere le dita lungo il suo interno coscia, lasciando una scia vischiosa sulla sua pelle. Risalì lento fino ad arrivare alle sue natiche dove si insinuò per raggiungere la piccola apertura, che si contrasse subito al suo tocco delicato. Il moro gemette e s’inarcò sotto di lui, mentre Steve gli afferrava con presa salda l’altra mano, graffiandone involontariamente il dorso con le corte unghie per l’impeto che ci aveva messo. Rogers saggiò di nuovo il sensibile anello di muscoli, poi iniziò a massaggiarlo piano e premere dolcemente col polpastrello; poco dopo, provò ad aumentare un po’ la forza fino a quando la punta del dito entrò attraverso l’apertura, che si era rilassata quanto bastava per essere violata. Ma, appena percepì l’intrusione, si strinse di nuovo in una salda morsa, impedendogli di spingersi più a fondo in quel corpo caldo e voglioso. Spinse di nuovo con delicatezza, facendolo entrare completamente grazie all’aiuto del lubrificante, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal compagno.  
Il viso di Tony si era fatto di un rosso più acceso. Gli occhi scuri erano chiusi e la pelle gli si era imperlata di sudore nello sforzo di contrastare il fastidio che stava provando, cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla parte piacevole della cosa. Il biondo lo osservava attento, cercando di capire se iniziare a muoversi o dovesse concedergli ancora un po’ di tempo per abituarsi all’intrusione. Steve si chinò sul suo collo già martoriato, lasciandogli qualche bacio in modo da distrarlo, mentre, con la mano libera, cominciò a prendersi cura del sesso duro e bisognoso di attenzioni di Stark. Subito dopo, provò a far scorrere il dito attraverso la stretta apertura che lo intrappolava e dalla bocca dell’ingegnere nacquero immediatamente nuovi gemiti che gli bloccarono il respiro.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che il capitano provò con cautela a inserire un secondo dito, che venne accolto con estremo entusiasmo da quel corpo voglioso a cui stava dando piacere, avendo come l’impressione di essere risucchiato al suo interno. Si morse il labbro inferiore al fine di ignorare il proprio membro, che gli stava dando la sensazione di essere sul punto di esplodere; era ormai al limite, ma fece ricorso ad ogni briciolo di buon senso perché voleva preparare Tony al meglio, così da non rischiare di fargli male quando fosse entrato.  
“Steve…” lo chiamò con voce roca e lamentosa, carica di desiderio, spezzata da respiri brevi e veloci. Lo guardava contrariato, sembrando un ragazzino viziato e capriccioso “Maledizione muoviti! Se continui così verrò prima che tu mi fotta!”  
Il biondo fece una smorfia a quelle parole così volgari e gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
“Linguaggio!” esclamò, sfilando le dita e liberando la sua erezione. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo in bianco per dargli una lezione, così magari avrebbe smesso di usare quel modo di esprimersi, ma la verità era che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi in alcun modo. Afferrò il proprio membro prima di sistemarsi più comodamente tra le gambe del compagno, poi premette la punta contro l’apertura del miliardario. Scivolando dentro di lui senza incontrare troppa resistenza grazie al gel, lo penetrò con un’unica spinta.  
Tony si inarcò di scatto, artigliando le lenzuola sotto di sé, e buttò la testa all’indietro con un grido, esponendo la gola dalla pelle ormai completamente violacea.  
Rimasero fermi così per qualche secondo, ansimanti e tremanti, guardandosi negli occhi. Steve si sosteneva appoggiandosi con le mani ai lati della testa di Tony, osservandolo abituarsi a poco a poco immaginava piuttosto fastidiosa ed ingombrante. Dopotutto non era solo il suo fisico ad essere imponente, anche con Sharon aveva avuto qualche piccolo problema le prime volte che avevano fatto l’amore, facendole male senza volere, con suo enorme imbarazzo.  
Il moro dischiuse gli occhi e fece un piccolo sogghigno, poi gli allacciò le gambe dietro la schiena e gli afferrò le braccia per issarsi quel tanto che bastava a raggiungere le sue labbra, spingendosi contemporaneamente verso il suo pube per farlo entrare completamente. Provò a stringere appena i muscoli attorno al sesso troppo grosso che lo riempiva e, subito, sentì il super soldato gemere in modo quasi disperato. Era fastidioso e a tratti doloroso averlo dentro di sé; era una cosa che Tony aveva preso in considerazione al pensiero di andare a letto con lui, eppure non tanto quanto aveva immaginato. Inoltre, quelle sensazioni sgradevoli stavano già passando per lasciare spazio a qualcosa di nuovo che, sapeva, avrebbe ben presto aumentato a dismisura il suo piacere. Lo aveva visto innumerevoli volte nelle sue compagnie di una notte soltanto.  
Poco dopo, il super soldato iniziò ad entrare ed uscire, incapace di rimanere immobile un secondo di più, andando piano e saggiando la reazione del miliardario alle sue spinte incerte, per capire se fosse finalmente pronto o dovesse sforzarsi di fermarsi di nuovo. Continuò a muoversi senza che arrivassero proteste o vedesse strane espressioni. Anzi, sembrava che Stark sentisse sempre maggior piacere ogni volta che entrava in lui, per cui decise di provare ad aumentare un po’ la velocità. Si alzò col busto, dominandolo dall’alto, e lo afferrò per le cosce, affondando le dita nella sua carne soda, premendole poi verso il suo petto per riuscire ad andare ancora più a fondo e dargli un piacere nettamente superiore, tanto da bloccare il respiro di Tony ad ogni affondo.  
Ben presto, la stanza fu piena dei loro gemiti ed i loro ansiti; il capitano continuava a possedere quel corpo così accogliente ed intossicante, che già iniziava a dargli dipendenza e gli spegneva il cervello. Fece scorrere lo sguardo dal viso congestionato e sudato del padrone di casa al torace, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione, che vibrava chiedendo attenzioni, e, oltre quella, il loro punto di unione, in cui il proprio membro scivolava senza difficoltà, scomparendo nella scivolosa apertura del compagno. Era una visione davvero erotica ed ipnotizzante, tanto che Steve rimase diversi minuti ad osservarla. Poi, un gemito alto, strozzato ed insofferente del moro lo riscosse; prese in mano il suo sesso duro e congestionato, iniziando a muovere la mano in movimenti decisi e non troppo veloci, vedendo subito il compagno diventare irrequieto.  
Per essere la sua prima esperienza omosessuale, non gli sembrava che se la stesse cavando così male; dopotutto non era poi così diverso dal possedere una donna, ed era molto più piacevole di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Inoltre, si accorse che non era pentito quanto aveva creduto di essere.  
Ormai si sentiva al limite e vedeva che per l’alter ego di Iron Man era lo stesso. Si chinò su di lui, allargandogli ulteriormente le gambe, baciandolo nell’istante in cui entrambi raggiunsero un intenso orgasmo, soffocando i gemiti nelle loro bocche. Nel momento dell’apice, il capitano si sentì artigliare la schiena ed il bruciore dei graffi che Tony gli stava lasciando aumentò il suo piacere in maniera indescrivibile, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Rimase sul miliardario per qualche minuto, ansimando e tremando, mentre cercava di riprendersi senza crollargli addosso, continuando a rimanere dentro quel corpo accogliente che non voleva ancora lasciare; si sentiva davvero bene al suo interno, come se fosse stato creato apposta per ospitarlo, ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto uscire. Allungò lento la mano e, dopo una piccola esitazione, accarezzò la guancia ruvida del moro, mentre quest’ultimo lo guardava con quei suoi magnetici occhi scuri, visibilmente soddisfatto.  
“Dobbiamo rifarlo Rogers” disse Tony divertito, con voce un po’ impastata, ora che le endorfine stavano entrando in circolo e la stanchezza prendeva il sopravvento “Oh, sì, assolutamente!”  
Steve fece un sospiro, poi uscì, sedendosi al suo fianco sul bordo del letto, dandogli la schiena. Quelle parole lo avevano fatto tornare in sé, come se gli avessero dato uno schiaffo in piena faccia; per qualche tempo si era dimenticato che tutto quello che avevano fatto quella notte era successo solo perché l’altro era ubriaco fradicio, ma non fu una valida scusa: se avesse davvero voluto, sarebbe riuscito a resistergli, anche se con estrema fatica. La verità era che era stato molto più semplice ed appagante cedere alla sua seduzione.  
Si tolse il preservativo ed andò nel bagno padronale per gettarlo tra i rifiuti. Fece qualche movimento per sgranchirsi i muscoli indolenziti, sentendo i graffi su schiena e spalle bruciargli, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto. Quel dolore era in qualche modo piacevole. Probabilmente, il motivo era che a farglieli era stato Tony; con Sharon non gli era mai successo nulla del genere, anche se ora capiva che quello che aveva sempre fatto con lei era qualcosa di molto tranquillo e meccanico, nulla a che vedere con quanto che era successo poco prima nella camera affianco.  
Tornò da Tony e lo trovò già addormentato. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel vederlo riposare così tranquillo. Si avvicinò a lui per sistemarlo nel letto e coprirlo in modo che non prendesse freddo durante la notte, visto che mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e New York era coperta da uno spesso strato di neve. Non appena lo toccò, il moro lo colse di sorpresa trascinandolo sotto le coperte con sé.  
“Stark! Non posso rimanere qui!” sibilò il biondo tra i denti, cercando di scendere di nuovo dal letto.  
“E chi lo dice?” chiese il miliardario nel dormiveglia, socchiudendo appena gli occhi mentre cingeva la vita dell’amante con le braccia, godendosi il suo corpo caldo “Hai dimenticato chi è il capo qui, Capitan Ghiacciolo? Anche se prima eri tutto meno che freddo” lo prese in giro ridacchiando.  
“Tony…” disse Steve esasperato dal suo comportamento egoista, ma che aveva anche iniziato ad apprezzare. Era certo che il mattino successivo non sarebbe successo nulla di buono quando, svegliandosi, Tony lo avrebbe trovato a dormire al suo fianco, con il fondoschiena dolorante, tracce di lubrificante e sperma ancora presenti sulla pelle e, soprattutto, il corpo martoriato di segni. Non era certo difficile capire cosa gli fosse successo quella notte e, anche se fosse tornato al suo appartamento in quel momento, il moro non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà a scoprire con chi aveva fatto sesso. Natasha e Bruce gli avrebbero detto che lo avevano affidato a Steve perché lo portasse a dormire, per cui sospirò e decise di rimanere per prendersi le sue responsabilità, come era giusto fare. Dopotutto, se l’era cercata.  
Ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendolo contro il proprio corpo, deciso a godersi quegli ultimi momenti di calma prima del loro risveglio e della piena consapevolezza di ciò che era successo; in pochi attimi, si addormentò anche lui, esausto.  
Poche ore dopo, Tony si mosse sotto le lenzuola, contrariato.  
Un raggio di luce gli cadde dritto sugli occhi, disturbando il suo sonno; quando era andato a dormire, si era di sicuro dimenticato di dire a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di oscurare le vetrate, visto che si era ubriacato senza alcun ritegno, e qualcosa gli diceva che la notte appena trascorsa si era divertito come mai prima di allora, anche se aveva ricordi molto nebulosi. Ricordava davvero molto poco di quanto era accaduto da metà serata in poi. Tutto era abbastanza confuso. Eppure, sentiva che c’era un elemento importante che doveva assolutamente ricordare. Probabilmente, conoscendosi, aveva solo rimorchiato un’altra donna, in sostituzione dell’unica persona che davvero voleva ma non poteva avere, e doveva far buon viso a cattivo gioco al suo risveglio.  
Cercò di muoversi per sfuggire alla luce fastidiosa, senza aprire gli occhi, ma solo in quel momento si accorse che una salda presa sul suo corpo gli impediva di muoversi come voleva.  
Finalmente alzò piano le palpebre, cercando di ignorare la testa che gli pulsava in modo doloroso e costante, così forte da mettere in secondo piano ogni altro dolore, e si ritrovò ad osservare il viso addormentato di Steve Rogers. Ci mise qualche secondo a connettere in modo soddisfacente il cervello, collegando alla fine ciò che stava vedendo e ciò che il suo corpo sentiva oltre al mal di testa: si trovava nel suo letto, stretto nell’abbraccio del capitano, ed erano entrambi nudi. Inoltre, stava iniziando a sentire un dolore fastidioso ad una determinata parte del suo corpo; se l’alcol non aveva danneggiato irrimediabilmente il suo cervello, quella notte lui e Steve avevano finalmente fatto sesso come ormai desiderava da mesi.  
Sussultò quando ebbe la piena consapevolezza di ciò che significava quello che aveva intuito, scatenando la prima vera, violenta scarica di dolore, che gli partì dal fondoschiena inerpicandosi lungo la spina dorsale e scaricandosi nelle cosce, lasciandosi uscire un involontario gemito di dolore. Subito, gli occhi azzurri del biondo si spalancarono e si allontanò di scatto dal miliardario, creando una certa distanza tra loro.  
“Buongiorno” disse Steve, sulle spine, trovando davvero difficile guardarlo mentre si copriva la vita con le lenzuola, in evidente imbarazzo.  
Tony iniziò a guardarsi attorno senza dire una parola, incurante della propria nudità, cercando di recuperare i ricordi confusi o nulli di quello che era accaduto tra loro; anche se era fin troppo chiaro cosa fosse successo per via dell’indolenzimento del suo corpo. Eppure, era come se la sua mente si rifiutasse di crederlo possibile, dopo tutte le volte che lo aveva immaginato e nonostante le prove lampanti.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sul comodino, dove ancora si trovavano lubrificante e preservativi, dimenticati lì dopo aver svolto il loro compito; quindi abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo, rimanendo stupefatto nel vedere impronte di morsi e lividi a forma di mano impressi su ampie porzioni della sua pelle e che a Steve, alla luce del giorno, sembravano ancora più evidenti. Tony ci passò sopra la punta delle dita, pensieroso, come se non si fosse mai svegliato in quelle condizioni. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi per incontrare quelli chiari del compagno, con espressione stupita.  
“So che avrei dovuto trattenermi” borbottò il soldato. Solo ora capiva l’enormità dell’errore che aveva commesso quando aveva ceduto alla sua libido “Non avrei dovuto farmi coinvolgere fino a questo punto, ma la colpa è anche tua Stark!”  
“Su questo non ho alcun dubbio” disse scoppiando a ridere prima di interrompersi di colpo, con un sibilo, per una fitta particolarmente intensa. Rimase seduto a testa bassa per qualche secondo, prendendo profondi respiri ed aspettando che il dolore scendesse a livelli più sopportabili, poi guardò di nuovo il super soldato “Non mi sorprende affatto. Non ho alcun dubbio che io abbia cercato di sedurti da ubriaco, e sembra che ci sia anche riuscito. Oh, beh, doveva succedere prima o poi”  
Steve ancora non riusciva a parlare, adesso era lui a non capire la situazione. Sembrava quasi che il miliardario volesse davvero portarselo a letto, ma, sicuramente, il suo cervello aveva saltato un qualche passaggio, fraintendendo quello che aveva appena detto il padrone di casa. Era pressochè impossibile che Tony, indiscutibilmente etero, desiderasse fare sesso con lui, soprattutto perché, per quanto si mostrasse abbastanza tollerante nei suoi confronti, sapeva che non lo sopportava un granché.  
“Non essere così sconvolto Rogers” continuò il padrone dell’attico, stiracchiandosi cauto prima di assumere un atteggiamento completamente rilassato e mostrando il suo solito sorrisetto divertito “Quando sono particolarmente interessato ad una persona, non posso fare a meno di sedurla, soprattutto da ubriaco”  
“Aspetta, cosa?” il capitano sgranò gli occhi, incredulo “Tu saresti attratto da me? Non prendermi in giro Stark, non è divertente” continuò con una punta di irritazione.  
“Sul serio non te ne eri accorto?” chiese Tony sorpreso scoppiando di nuovo a ridere, cercando di fare attenzione a non scatenare nuove fitte di dolore, poi scosse piano la testa “Sei un ottimo soldato Steve, ma certe volte sei davvero lento a capire le cose”  
Si allungò verso il compagno per potergli dare un bacio profondo e pieno di desiderio.  
Il super soldato era ancora abbastanza stordito da tutte quelle informazioni inaspettate, anche se da tempo desiderate, e lo lasciò fare. In effetti, quello che aveva davanti non sembrava esattamente il solito Tony, l’uomo che lo irritava con piccole punzecchiature e lo guardava con superiorità, ma una persona totalmente a suo agio e sincera, almeno questa volta. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, ricambiò il suo bacio e, a poco a poco, si rilassò, appoggiandogli la mano sulla guancia. Poi, chiudendo gli occhi, si spinse inconsapevolmente verso di lui. Quando si allontanarono, Tony si leccò le labbra, compiaciuto.  
“Come ti senti?” chiese solo ora il capitano, guardandolo leggermente preoccupato “Ti fa male?  
“No, non troppo; se mi muovo con cautela almeno, ma sono affamato. Voglio fare colazione” rispose Tony, ed era vero. Nonostante la colossale sbronza della sera precedente, che avrebbe dovuto demolirgli lo stomaco, impedendogli di ingerire alcunché, procurandogli anzi la nausea al solo pensiero del cibo, il mal di testa sembrava essere l’unica vera conseguenza e si sentiva davvero famelico, probabilmente a causa di tutto il movimento che aveva fatto nelle ore notturne.  
“Ah! Dovrai andare a svuotare il tuo appartamento, entro la fine della giornata se riesci. Scusa se non posso aiutarti, non sei riuscito a controllarti questa notte e penso che avrò qualche piccolo problema a reggermi in piedi” continuò il moro, in tono distratto.  
Steve sbiancò visibilmente a quelle parole, arrivate come una doccia fredda quando credeva che tra loro potesse forse nascere quel qualcosa di tanto sperato. Invece, a quanto pareva, Stark voleva cacciarlo dall’Avengers Tower.  
“Si può sapere di cosa cazzo stai parlando?” scattò punto sul vivo, decisamente arrabbiato.  
“Linguaggio, capitano!” esclamò il moro in tono indignato e facendo la sua imitazione. Poi cominciò a ridere a crepapelle, tenendosi la pancia; nemmeno il dolore ai fianchi riuscì a fermarlo questa volta. Le guance gli si rigarono di lacrime e rischiò quasi di soffocare, ma dopo diversi secondi, in qualche modo, riuscì a calmarsi e si asciugò gli occhi col dorso delle mani “Intendevo che dovrai svuotare il tuo appartamento per trasferirti qui, nell’attico. Beh, sempre che tu voglia iniziare una relazione con me. Ma ti conosco, Capitan Ghiacciolo. Non ti fai sedurre da qualcuno e ci vai a letto se non provi un forte interesse. Sbaglio?”  
“Mi stai chiedendo di convivere?” borbottò Steve incredulo, eludendo la sua domanda. Ecco un’altra cosa che certo con si aspettava da un individuo come Tony Stark.  
“L’idea era quella” disse Tony, stendendosi al suo fianco per riposare la schiena dolorante, poi allungò una mano sotto le lenzuola per appoggiarla sulla coscia nuda del biondo, accarezzandola distrattamente, sentendolo fremere quando si avvicinava un po’ troppo al suo inguine, procurandogli un inizio di erezione. Quando avessero fatto di nuovo l’amore, e lo avrebbero fatto presto, avrebbe dovuto assolutamente dire a Steve di contenersi o non sarebbe riuscito a scendere dal letto il giorno successivo.  
“Prima però devi superare una piccola prova”  
“E sarebbe?” chiese il super soldato alzando un sopracciglio, lasciandosi toccare. Non poteva negare di provare un certo timore per le parole pronunciate da Tony. Di solito, non promettevano mai nulla di buono.  
“Dovrai prepararmi la colazione e portarmela a letto” disse l’altro serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi azzurri. Poi un furbo sorriso lasciò intravedere i denti bianchissimi e perfetti: la mano superò il limite che si era imposta fino a quel momento e raggiunse finalmente l’inguine dell’amante “Dopotutto, è colpa tua se non riesco a muovermi e ho fame”  
“Credo che si possa fare” rispose l’altro sentendosi sollevato.  
Quando Steve lo vide sorridere in quel modo che era solo suo, pensò che non importava cosa gli avrebbe chiesto. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, anche affrontare un esercito di Ultron da solo. E, in quel momento, prese piena consapevolezza di quanto in realtà si fosse innamorato di Tony.  
Prima di saltargli di nuovo addosso, sentendosi terribilmente eccitato dal suo tocco, si chinò per baciarlo, poi scese dal letto ed andò a recuperare i boxer, sentendo gli occhi di Tony seguire ogni suo movimento. Si voltò a guardarlo ancora una volta, vedendolo steso sopra le coperte a mostrare il suo corpo nudo.  
Se ne andò velocemente prima che il cervello gli si disconnettesse di nuovo e andò in cucina per preparare la colazione, sentendosi felice come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, pensando già alla prossima volta che avrebbe avuto di nuovo la possibilità di toccare quel corpo perfetto ed erotico.


End file.
